


Come Down and See Me Again

by notalone91



Series: Drabble Shuffle [4]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Arguing, F/M, Fights, Lack of Communication, Loss of Trust, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things, basically nothing out of the ordinary, dagger - Freeform, drabble challenge, drabble shuffle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-31
Updated: 2015-03-31
Packaged: 2018-03-20 15:34:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3655587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notalone91/pseuds/notalone91
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[She broke down and let me in, made me see where I've been. - Never Going Back Again, Fleetwood Mac]<br/>A fight between Rumple and Belle over the Dagger, set a good while before she actually finds out about it in canon.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Come Down and See Me Again

    After the new woman in town had shown Belle exactly what had brought her to Storybrooke, she found herself on a warpath to Mr. Gold’s shop. Once she reached the door, she tried to gain a bit of composure, but seeing her husband coming through the curtain holding it, she burst across the threshold sending the bell into a frenzied dance, door slamming shut behind her. “I can’t believe you. You promised me.” Her heels clacked againsed the wood as she walked. Furious, she stopped. He didn’t even have the chance to stash the artifact before she was speaking again “Worse than that, you lied about trusting me with the dagger.”   
    The pawn broker placed the dagger he held in his hands- the real one- on the counter. I’m sorry, Belle.” His voice quivered a bit, afraid of what he could stand to lose now that she knew the truth. “I really, truly am. But you have to understand…” He stepped around the counter, trying to choose his words wisely.  
    “I’ve tried,” she yelled. The woman willed the tears that pooled in her eyes not to fall. “This is the last straw. I’d thought you’d changed, but I see now that you’ll always put your magic before me.” She paused a moment, revising the thought, “Before anyone.” She turned to leave, not really wanting to hear anything further from him. They both knew what was coming.   
    He reached for her, fingertips grasping the sleeve of her dress. The touch stilled her. “No, Belle, that’s not true.” He fumbled with his hands for a moment. It wasn’t true. He loved her more passionately and in so many different capacities than he’d loved anyone. He’d tried to leave his magic behind, but he knew that it would be too dangerous for anyone to know he had his dagger. After Zelena, he couldn’t trust it falling into the wrong hands again. As long as people believed Belle had the real one, the Charmings would stay out of his hair, and anyone else’s efforts to control him could be thwarted in time.   
    “It is, though,” Belle cried, whipping about to face him. “You’ve shown it over and over and I can’t put myself back there again.” Her arms flailed about in front of her as they did every time she got worked up. It was all he could do not to grab her and kiss those hands as he did to quell her every time she found herself headed into a frenzy over miscategorized books or the ill-functioning toaster. Before he could reach her, she walked past him, arms folded around herself. “I have loved you for so long, Rumple,” she looked up at the ceiling and discretely blinked out a few tears before turning back to him, “and it hasn’t made a bit of difference.” She shook her head sadly. “For such a fan of ‘true love’, you’ve really proven that it’s not out there for everyone.”   
    Before he had time to cry out her name, she was gone


End file.
